


Spring in Purgatory

by k_glades13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Break Up, Depressing, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Post-Break Up, Sad Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_glades13/pseuds/k_glades13
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have broken up. And that's all she wrote.This is my first fic, so I'm testing the waters. Also please don't hate me for this I was feeling very angsty when I wrote it as well.Constructive criticism always welcome. But please don't eat me alive....





	Spring in Purgatory

It was almost spring in Purgatory, which mean flowers would finally pop up, the sky would look slightly bluer, and the warm weather would drag its way through the dusty town. It was Nicole’s favorite season over all of them. Of course she liked certain things about the other seasons, or she had memories that made each season worthwhile. In the town she grew up in, she didn’t have a pool, and down south it would get hot.

But there was a lake nearby and she, her twin sister, Hayley, and their band of guy and girlfriends from grade school would bike to the lake until the sun went down and they’d have to book it home before the mosquitos devoured them. Fall was still hot, but the nights cooled off. And for Nicole, that meant the start of a new school year. She was by no means, a nerdy book worm who always loved to go to school and learn. But she enjoyed the atmosphere of being around her friends and having something to do other than work at the James’ farm. And before she was out to her peers, she was able to spend time with one of her friends and life-long crush to that point; Jenna Grayson.

Winter meant basketball season, snowboarding, ice skating, and the snowy hot chocolate aesthetic. It gave her a sense of home as it brought everyone indoors together. Sure she and Hayley would take turns shoveling snow and layering up but the ice was beautiful and crime was lower due to the fact that no one wanted to be outside. And spring, spring was her favorite time of the year because the sky was bright, the sun a little warmer with every day, hiking trails would open up, and all were reminders that life went on, even throughout brutal some snow storms.

Except now, Nicole didn’t want to face this spring. Not without Waverly. Both she and Waverly had broken it off a few months prior after a year and a half together, so every wound was still fresh enough to bring tears to Nicole’s eyes. They knew as they became more out of sync with each other, that it wasn’t going to last long. Nicole had thrown herself into this relationship, trying to be everything she could for the younger girl, but in the process, had also lost herself. And Waverly was finding herself, only to have Nicole be a part of her process, though not a piece that was integral to the rest of her story. The night they broke it off, Nicole begged Waverly to let her keep trying and that they’d work it out together. But Waverly had insisted and put her foot down. Waverly was indeed coming into her own, but that had also led her to only thinking ultimately for and about herself. Nicole thought Waverly loved her more than just blowing her off without any real conversation or reasoning. But she later realized, looking back that maybe Waverly wouldn’t put her thoughts into those words, at least not at that stage in her journey. Every flower looked a bit washed out, the sky tinted slightly in grey, and the air felt thick with depression. And oh how Nicole hated how dramatic she was being, even if these thoughts were just to her. But she couldn’t help the fact that she had given the younger Earp her heart, and with Waverly it went.

Nicole trudged through the grocery store early Friday morning after a long night shift she was just let off of. Even though she was able to get to sleep after long work nights such as these, they were not nearly as restful anymore. None of the times she had fallen asleep had really left her feeling refreshed or even that she had slept at all. She started taking over the counter melatonin to ensure that she did sleep, but her energy stayed depleted throughout the day, keeping her in a subdued mood.

Not really looking at what she was even grabbing anymore, Nicole’s almost burst into tears as she heard the most angelic laugh she’d ever heard. And she knew who it belonged to. As she rounded the end of an aisle, Nicole came face to face with Waverly on the arm of some guy Nicole was sure she knew, but was too tired to register him fully. All she could see was Waverly’s smile disappear and her eyes cast down towards the ground. Nicole shifted awkwardly on her feet for a second, her free hand not holding the basket rubbing the back of her neck, “Uhm…hi.” Waverly glanced at Nicole for a second before looking at the chips to her right shoulder, “Hi.” Another beat of awkward silence passed before Waverly looked up at the man who stood at least a good three to four inches taller than Nicole, which made him tower over Waverly, “Greg this is Nicole. Nicole, Greg.” Nicole gave a curt nod to Greg as he extended his hand towards her, “Nice to meet you Nicole! I heard you’re up for Sheriff soon. That’s fantastic.” She gave him a small grimace and a nod before looking back at Waverly. Waverly still hadn’t made eye contact and missing even such a small gesture brought Nicole further down into her thoughts that she’d been trying to keep herself away from the past six months. “I-uh…well it was good to see you, Nicole. Greg and I have to get going,” Waverly said as she started to pull him along down the aisle. “Yeah! We’re picnicking at the lake!” Greg said as he threw a wave behind him, “It was nice to meet you again!”

Nicole didn’t have time to respond as Waverly dragged Greg to the checkout lines. Nicole gave a shaky sigh as she started to gather the rest of her groceries. She wasn’t about to go stand behind them for the whole three to five minutes in the line. What she really wanted was to either get swallowed by the earth or crawl into a warm bed and snuggle up to Waverly Earp as the morning breathed its way into the day. But to her great dissatisfaction neither of those things were going to happen.

Later in the day, Nicole found herself sitting on the couch trying to find something on TV to distract her from that laugh she heard in the grocery store and the hazel-green eyes actively avoiding her own. Calamity Jane had found her way onto Nicole’s lap and purred as Nicole mindlessly stroked her back. Every show had something that reminded her of Waverly and just egged Nicole further into sadness. Sighing, Nicole turned off the TV and pulled out her wallet. There behind her ID was a picture of her and Waverly. It was taken on Waverly’s birthday at the local diner. A flower was in her hair as she gave the biggest smile to the camera while Nicole, to her right, had her arm around the brunette and had a goofy expression. Nicole hadn’t mustered up the courage yet to remove it though she tried countless times. She stared at Waverly as tears trailed down her face. It was pitiful, she knew, that she was just sitting on the couch for the billionth time and crying over a girl who had obviously moved on without a second thought. Nicole wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before laying herself down on the couch. Calamity Jane scampered off at the first sign of movement, leaving Nicole more alone. Closing her eyes, Nicole held onto the picture as she drifted to sleep, hoping that if she was able to fall asleep, she wouldn’t have to face this spring.


End file.
